The currently very popular personal mobile electronic products, such as tablet computers and smartphones, all have a generally rectangular flat main body without any prop structure provided on a rear side thereof, so that these electronic products are not able to stand upright by themselves and are therefore inconvenient for use in some cases. Further, since these tablet computers and smartphones usually have very exquisite surfaces, most users would not let their exquisite personal mobile products be arbitrarily put on a place, such as a desk top, in a non-protected condition to form undesirable scratch or abrasion on the outer surfaces of their personal mobile products. Currently, there is a wide choice of electronic product protective cases available for consumers. Among others, synthetic leather protective cases are most common in the market. A protective case usually internally defines a receiving space for accommodation of an electronic product with a front display of the electronic product exposed from a front open side of the protective case. The protective case also includes a folding support plate connected to a rear side thereof. The support plate in an extended position allows the electronic product to vertically or horizontally stand on a desk top. There is also one type of protective case that includes a back panel foldable into a triangular shape to thereby allow the electronic product to stand vertically or horizontally.
However, the existing protective cases do not allow users to selectively put their electronic products in different manners according to actual need, such as putting the electronic products in a vertical or a horizontal upright position suitable for viewing or in an inclined or a lying position suitable for typing. Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the problem of an electronic product without suitable prop structure and to improve the existing protective cases designed for electronic products but having insufficient propping function.
It is therefore a target of the present invention to develop a prop stand for electronic product to overcome the disadvantages in the propping structure provided by the prior art electronic product protective cases, so that the prop stand can be easily operated to conveniently prop the electronic product in different positions according to actual need in using the electronic product.